Cementing is common in the downhole industry in conjunction with the installation of a liner, etc. Often where cementing is undertaken, a wiper plug is deployed following the application of cement to wipe interior surfaces of conducting pathways, such as the inside surface of a liner to avoid the curing of any significant amount of cement on surfaces not intended to have such cement. Several configuration of launching tools are available to the art for deploying wiper plugs all of which are competent for their intended purposes. The art however is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations. Therefore the art will well receive the launching tool described herein.